It is known in the art to form a multi-bit data register circuit from a plurality of flip-flops. In particular, it is common to use D flip-flops for each bit of the multi-bit data register circuit. In certain circuit implementations, it is important for a certain data value (logic “1” or logic “0”) to be stored by a flip-flop of the register in response to an initialization operation. The implementation of this functional feature typically requires the presence of additional logic circuitry operating in cooperation with the flip-flop. However, this additional logic circuitry occupies valuable space and consumes power. There is accordingly a need in the art to address the foregoing concerns.